


Goodbye Balance

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Future AU, Happy Birthday America, I started the first chapter of this almost a year ago, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It's not too bad but may get a bit graphic at points, Posted this on the 4th of July, Red Army, WTFuture, general violence, the quality difference is astonishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "...The police academy really has changed you. Willing to rat out your old friend when I start becoming an inconvenience?" That stung, yet Tom remained silent. "...Fine, I see how it is. I'll leave, then, if I'm that much trouble."Say something. Say something, you idiot. He's leaving and that's not what you want- say something- say you're sorry! Say-With a slam of the door, Edd was gone.Out into a world that wanted him dead.





	1. Me, Myself, and I

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the first (and hopefully not last) chapter of this. I started the first portion of this almost a year ago and just finished it on a whim. So, if you're left wondering why the first chapter of this was so awful-- don't worry, they'll get better. 
> 
> Say hi: https://pilocene.tumblr.com/  
> I draw and shiz

 

Edd groaned as he read the small slip of paper, grumbling as he crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder, not really caring where it landed. “This is so unfair…”

"What's your problem?" Tom was sitting at a desk signing paperwork, only pausing to take a glance at Edd before once again diligently writing.

"The fact I got denied for just wanting a trench coat!"

"Well, it is going to be winter soon, so I don't know what you were expecting." Tom sighed and turned in his swivel chair to face Edd, who was now scowling. "The government has to stock-pile all of its warmer clothing for other citizens."

Edd dismissively waved his hand."I know, I know. I don't get why you nag me about this every year."

"Because you always seem to forget?"

Edd ignored Tom's response. "Well, it's still stupid. I can't order a coat yet you got super fancy sci-fi goggles for free!"

"Edd, I'm blind without these."

"So?"

"Does a blind police officer sound fun to you?"

"Hell yeah!" Edd enthusiastically raises his hands while Tom just sighs.

"Also, Edd, you have to start keeping a lower profile..." Tom's bright green eyes met Edd's with a stern gaze. "I already disapprove of your use of an alias, but the fact you still continue revolutionary work is going to get us both killed-- or at worst, thrown in the RA's prison." Edd looked taken aback for a moment, but he quickly laughed off Tom's concerns.

"Please, the Red Guard is incompetent. They wouldn't know where I was if I hit them in the face-- which I have." Tom felt a ping of irritation run through him.

"Edd, I'm serious." Tom glared sharply at the brunette, turning his smug expression into one of distaste. "I was given a second chance and managed to turn my life around. You wasted yours and I'm trying to give you a third opportunity. The next time the Red Guard knocks at our door asking for an "Elizabeth Grould", I'm going to point them in your direction."

"...The police academy really _has_  changed you. Willing to rat out your old friend when I start becoming an inconvenience?" That stung, yet Tom remained silent. "...Fine, I see how it is. I'll leave, then, if I'm that much trouble."

Say something. Say something, you idiot. He's leaving and that's not what you want-- say something-- say you're sorry! Say--

With a slam of the door, Edd was gone.

Tom slouched down in his chair with a sigh, placing a hand on his forehead. "...That's not what I meant..." He paused and hesitantly looked up at the door. "Jesus, Edd, you're going to get yourself killed..." Tom slowly stood up and groaned as his back cracked repeatedly from hours of being hunched over a desk. He reluctantly walked over to his phone that was sitting on the counter and dialed a number.

"...Yes, hello? This is Lieutenant Ridge of the Peoples Democratic England Police Force... May I speak to Colonel Petrov of the Red Guard...? Of course... Greetings, Sir... Yes. I would like to report a dangerous terrorist that was sighted wandering the streets of Bristol... Edward Gold. I would have apprehended him myself, but unfortunately, I was unarmed and didn't know what he had up his sleeve... Thank you, Sir. Be steadfast, as he may be trying to leave town... Thank you once again..."

The call ended.

"I'm sorry Edd, this is for the best."  
  
***

"Stupid Tom and his stupid face and stupid logic..." Edd irritably shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets, grumbling further insults. Half-heartedly he was kicking a can down the street, not really caring where he went-- as long as it was away from Tom. Taking a brief glance down he noticed it was a Cola can he was abusing. That got him thinking.

"This is all Tord's fault. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this situation." Since the recent Cola ban, life had been unbearably hard for Edd. It was discovered soon after the outlaw of the drink that he had a form over-reliance on it. Following about two weeks he was willing to obtain Cola illegally. Something similar happened to Tom, but he managed to go to rehab for his alcohol addiction and has been on the straight and narrow since. Soon after he was assigned to the police force, however, which started to cause conflict between the two.

He supposed that was Tord's fault too. Everything was his fault nowadays.

But, for some reason, people don't seem to think so. Do they not remember what life was like before their dictator? That perplexed him. His life, full of fear, seemed so different compared to everyone else. The population actually seemed happy, unlike him. Perhaps that's how Tord intended it to be? Those who follow him unfalteringly have nothing to worry about, but people who stray from the normal, resist him or break the law... Those are the ones who live with the constant paranoia of being found out.

Despite how much Edd enjoyed making fun of them, the Red Guard really is quite scary. Unlike the Red Amry, the Guard deals with primarily internal affairs within the country. They're similar to the local police but have the backing of the government and RA. More experienced and better armed, they're a fugitives nightmare. They've been responsible for a number of his friends being caught for their crimes, many of them ending up in the RA's prison-- nicknamed Kings.

As far as Edd was aware, Matt was working on making his way up the ranks of the Red Guard. Information moves slow, though, so the accuracy may be off.

Before he could continue his mental tangent, a stern voice interrupts his thoughts. "Edward Gold, place your hands behind your back; you're under arrest by order of Colonel Petrov of the Red Guard. Attempts to resist may prove fatal."

Edd slowly turned his head towards the man behind him. He was a Red Guardsmen dressed in their iconic maroon uniform, steely gaze meeting his eyes. Behind him, there was a small convoy of Red Army vehicles and soldiers. How did he not notice them?

Edd laughed tensely. "A little overkill don't you think?"

"I will not ask again: Place your hands behind your back or I will shoot. There is nowhere to run, all the streets within a kilometer have been blocked off."

Edd could feel his heart rate steadily rise. He really was screwed, wasn't he? He could tell he was on a time limit with the Guardsmen slowly advancing towards him. "Alright, alright, just, take it easy, okay?" Edd slowly put his hands behind his back. The man hesitantly walked up to him with one arm outstretched to keep him at a distance while he went to cuff the fugitive.

To everyone's amazement, Edd made no moves to resist. Perhaps it was the multiple guns pointed at his back from the convoy or the fact he knew there was nowhere to go. Either way, the Guard was thankful.

"Hey, Guardsmen..." Considering the man's aloof nature, Edd was surprised he actually looked at him when he called his title. "What's your name?"

He hesitated. "...Alexander Oktyabrsky, why?" Now that the situation wasn't so high-stress, Edd was able to take better note of Alexanders appearance. He was thin and short-- slightly smaller than Edd with a light tan and brown hair. He had forest green eyes that seemed to have difficulty focusing and a small scar on his cheek, faded but noticeable.

"Haha, don't worry, I'm not going to put you on my shit-list or something. The only person on that is Tord."

"Who?" Alex automatically asked.

"Ah, right, I suppose he doesn't go by that name anymore. Excuse me, the esteemed Red Leader." The mocking tone in Edd's voice was evident.

The fugitive noticed a slight frown on Alex's face.

"How'd you get that scar, anyway?" Edd asked, attempting to make small-talk while he was being led to the convoy.

"Happened during the eastern skirmish with the rebels in Mongolia. A piece of shrapnel got me after a landmine went off near a comrade. I was lucky I got away with what I did-- he died soon after he was found."

"The Red Guard fought in Mongolia?"

"No, I'm ex RA."

Before Edd could respond, he was forcefully shoved into an armored vehicle apart of the convoy.'rude,' Edd silently thought. Not before briefly talking a glace back at Alexander through the window, he was driven away.

***

"Well, I'm surprised, Thomas. I never thought you'd be the one responsible for turning Edd in."

"Pretty sure you know that's bullshit, but alright. I have a sneaking suspicion you planned this... Why am I here, anyway?"

"Edd _is_  a wanted man, I figured since you reported him that you should get the reward."

"Couldn't one of your lackeys just given it to me? I would have rather not seen you again."

Tord laughed tersely. "You've chosen the wrong world to live in then, my friend."

"I didn't 'choose' anything-- Me nor Edd wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for _you._ "

Tord's steely gaze met Tom's, the police officers pixilated eyes narrowing in response. "You can't pin all this one me, Tom. You didn't have to join my society; you could have gone off-grid, much like Edd did."

Hearing this, rage filled the other, reaching a boiling point. "I didn't have to-- I went _blind,_ Tord! Not only that, but I was a staunch alcoholic in the middle of your god damned prohibition!" Tom's expression became deeply glowered. "I was out of options."

"Yet you still blame me for this? I provided you with sight-- a solution-- and you nevertheless insist on calling me the bad guy?"

"I--"

Tord began approaching Tom swiftly, long tailcoat moving behind him in an elegant yet erratic manner.

"I think that you--" He grabbed the front of Tom's collar, holding the fabric firmly in his hand. "--Just can't accept responsibility for your actions."

Before Tom could respond, Tord released his shirt and pushed the other away sharply, causing the other to stumble in surprise as he got his bearings.

"What was--"

"You're being transferred to London," The Dictator interrupted, going on as if the entire situation hadn't even happened. "Bristol no longer needs such a large police force now that Edd has been captured. London, on the other hand, has small riots popping up everywhere that need to be dealt with. I expect you to work efficiently. You'll be meeting with two Lieutenant's in the Red Guard to discuss the matter and discover if a specific group is behind the uprisings." While Tord was speaking he meandered over to his desk and sat down in the chair behind it. He pulled out a file, handing it to Tom. It was pretty much a paper version of everything he just said. "If it is an organization, I want you to find the leader and capture them-- alive. If they are just general protests," He leaned forward, a dark shadow encompassing his features from the lighting above.

"I want them crushed."


	2. I swear it's not by choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took way longer to get out than I was planning, sorry. Not super happy with this and it's also shorter than I wanted it to be, but I thought the end was a good place to cut off. Maybe. Idfk. These chapters should be longer in the future, hopefully about 3000 words or so :p

Her hands were shaky as she tore open the small paper package, eyes shifting back and forth in a suspicious manner. Inside the casing was a little white rectangular block; no bigger than her thumb. She let out an unsteady breath of relief when she saw the object, tossing the wrapper over her shoulder with little thought.

"Lieutenant." The sudden voice made her jump, almost dropping the item to the floor as she juggled it in the air during her surprise. "I'm sure you're aware that what you're holding is top-shelf contraband." The speaker stood behind her, a male voice that echoed off the metal of the room they were standing in, giving it an almost ghostly sound.

"G-General, you scared me! I was just--"

"Answer the question, Lenski, I already saw what you had."

The woman shakily exhaled as she turned around to face her superior, fearful expression on her face. "I-I know you'll never believe my explanation, sir, but it's not for me." She paused, taking a moment to swallow down her nerves. "My friend, he's an addict; I tried to convince him to go to rehab, but--"

"Do you think that matters?" Patryck interjected. He was growing more impatient by the second. "This doesn't change the fact that what you have is highly illegal, regardless of who it's for."

She remained silent, eyes glued to the floor as a look of shame crossed her face.

"Look, just make this easy for yourself: you come with me quietly, I ask some questions, and no one has to hear anything. If you resist, I'll have no choice but to bring the situation to the attention of Red Leader. We both know what he'd do in this circumstance..." The statement was left hanging in the air, the weight of the threat quickly sinking in.

An unreadable expression crossed her face, unbeknownst to Patryck. "I'm sorry, sir, but I have to do this." She suddenly moved her hand to her belt, swiftly drawing her gun and raising it in the air towards her General--

A shot rang out, and the distinct sound of a bullet ricocheting off metal was prominent.

Her weapon fell to the floor and skid a few feet away, taking the tip of her finger with it. She yelled out, pulling her eyes off her gun and meeting the steely cold gaze of her superior with staunch defiance. He was emotionless, arm held out with a smoking black pistol in his grip. He'd shot her gun.

"Next time you try that you won't have a hand to shoot with."

Her expression was both pure abhorrence and shock. She gripped her dominant hand with the other and brought it to her chest, attempting to lessen the pain of the injury- to no avail.

"So," Patryck began. "Must I ask again, Lenski?" He was cautiously ambling towards her, holding out a pair of handcuffs he had removed from his belt moments prior.

"Or you going to play nice?"

~~~

Tom could already tell he's going to hate who he's working with.

One of the Lieutenants clearly had the air that being here was a waste of his time, and the other hadn't even bothered to show up yet. Despite being the same rank, the condescension he felt from the other man was immense, as if he thought he was so much better than him. What a joke.

Through the little conversation he's managed to hold with the other Lieutenant, Tom soon learned his name. It was Petros, and he was an Iranian who transferred to England in the wake of civil conflicts.

He managed to be aloof and patronizing at the same time.

"Isn't there supposed to be someone else coming?" Tom decided to ask.

Petros sighed and threw him a sideways look, but nonetheless answered his question. "Yes, she's running late, though. Why is beyond me-- It's not like Lenski to be tardy."

As if he had heard the others reply, Tord suddenly opened the door and ambled into the room, shutting it behind him before walking over to the pair. Seeing his leader, Petros straightened his posture and soluted, kicking Tom in the ankle when he didn't do the same. "Show some respect you fucking idiot-" He whispered tersely.

Tom shrugged and crossed his arms. "I'll respect him when he actually gives me something to respect him _for._ "

Hearing this, rage crossed Petros' face, looking as if he were about to punch Tom in the jaw if Tord hadn't intervened with a sharp gesture of his hand. " _Thank you,_  Second Lieutenant, but I don't need your defending." He sighed. "Either way, Lenski will not be joining the two of you. There was... A mishap, involving some contraband, and she's currently being interrogated for more information."

A look of disbelief overtook Petros' features. "I-- you sure? That doesn't sound like something she'd be involved with..." His posture slackened, disappointment evident. "Is she coming back?"

Tord's expression turned stern. "No. She shot at Patryck and has been distributing top-shelf illegals to someone. We're working on figuring out who." He sighs. "She'll at the very least be dismissed and serve a few years. Depending on how cooperative she is with giving us information, that time may be negotiable. Anyway," his mood suddenly lightens, grim expression replaced with a large, fake-looking smile. "Paul volunteered to replace her-! Mostly because he doesn't trust you at all, Thomas, but you can't win everything, I suppose."

The suspicious glare Tom got from Petros didn't go unnoticed.

"Eitherway, I'll leave the two of you alone; Paul will meet with you both in a moment." Without another word, Tord left the way he came, not giving a single moment for questions before the door was shut behind him.

"Doesn't trust you- why the hell wouldn't the General trust you!?" Petros turned his full anger and attention to Tom, who seemed relatively aloof with the situation. "What could you have done that-"

"-You know he's going to kill her, right?"

"What-?"

"Lenski." Tom laughed bitterly. "You really think Red Leader would allow someone who shot at one of his top Generals to live? He's killed for less, and I doubt her status in the Red Guard will help her much- or at all."

The rage suddenly drained from the other Lieutenant, instead replaced with emptiness and denial. "What, no- he said that she'd just-"

"Oh c'mon," Tom interjected. "You're Red Guard, you know the drill. I think we both understand what interrogated actually means." The statement was left hanging in the air with the weight of a thousand bricks, pressing down on the psyche of the other man in the room. "She's most likely being tortured as we speak, truthfully."

Despair, despair was the only emotion left in Petros. There was hope before. Just a tiny flicker. In that moment Tom had a choice of kindness or cruelty; it took no time at all for him to decide. "...Why are you telling me this...?" The Guardsmen's voice was broken and resigned, a sharp contrast to the confident fiery man Tom had known moments ago.

"Because," Tom began.

"Your leader is no one to be admired." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how people change, isn't it?
> 
>  
> 
> Haha, don't get attached to any of the characters.


	3. Hi I'm prolly never gonna finish this so have a chapter that I wrote for later in the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to finish this fic- due to both lack of time and motivation  
> However, I did have a decently long chapter written out in 13 different states that takes place a few months after Edd's arrest- so have this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heYYYYYY  
> Don't be too mad at me, but uh, yeah- this isn't getting finished  
> This chapter takes place a few months after Edd's arrest- after Tom finishes putting down the uprisings in England 
> 
> It was mostly written to establish more world building and a social dynamic  
> there are some characters that haven't even been introduced yet, but I'd say enough context is given to understand  
> anyway  
> uh  
> yeah  
> enjoy???  
> sorry again

Outside. He could hear it.

 

There was shouting. It must be loud considering he’s able to catch it all the way up here. Have citizens of England finally realized their oppression and risen up? There was no gunfire, implying otherwise- the Red Guard was quick to put down any sign of rebellion, even if they were peaceful protests…

 

Edd listens for another moment, attempting to hear the best he could through the thick metal walls of his cell.

 

The noise was surprisingly joyous. It wasn’t shouting, it was cheering. But for what? He racked his brain for an answer. The only time people held celebrations this large was for an official holiday, which is rare in of itself...

How long had he been here?

“Hey, anyone know what today is?” Edd yelled out to no one in particular. There was a soft chorus of bitter laughter, implying they knew something he didn’t.

 

“Guess you haven’t been keeping a tally,” a male voice responded, French accent lacing his words. He sounded as if he were in his 40’s, although it was hard to tell due to the tiredness in his tone.

 

Edd sighed. “No- I was expecting to not be here long.”

 

More laughter, this time others joining in.

 

The same man from before responded, holding a certain amount of humor in his words. “That is _painfully_ naive. I was thinking I’d be out and gone within a year at most- now it’s been ten- and guess what? I’m still here.”

 

A feeling of dread began to seep into Edd’s stomach, but he decided to push it away the best he could. He wouldn’t let that happen to himself. “Look, can you answer my question or not?” He quickly started to feel irritation begin to chip away at his patience. 

 

He heard the other shift in his cell, responding a moment later. “It’s May second. I’m sure you know what that means.”

 

Silence was Edd’s only reply.

 

May second. 

 

Of course he knew what May second meant.

 

The day the Red Army _supposedly_ finished conquering the rest of the world. He didn’t believe that, however. Edd was almost positive there were territories- or maybe even whole countries- Tord has yet to get ahold of. Not as if he knew, though. Any information had a tight noose around it that was being yanked on by the government.

 

Edd vaguely remembered there being propaganda themed like that, before Tord had managed to take all of England. It was a drawing of a reporter, struggling to breathe as Tord had a foot on his back and his Seconds were pulling at a rope around his neck, all with malicious grins on their face- sans the reporter, who looked horrified as he attempted to tell the world of what was going on. Despite the creativity, publishing that image was mostly unnecessary. You either supported the Red Army or you didn’t- there were zero in-betweens- and no amount of propaganda would change someone's view at that point in the war.

 

Despite how many hated the RA, sparking revolution seemed to be something Tord was good at. He cut off their means to supply themselves, and due to England being an island, it was soon unable to support its citizens. It was a castle siege on a national scale. The English government was stubborn, however, and refused to surrender no matter how many times Tord offered them respite in return for land. They hoped that the population’s pride would be enough to keep them together- and normally it may have been- but the people were overworked, underpaid, and fed up with the continued fighting.

 

To them, Red Leader was their way out.

 

That isn’t the issue Edd has with this “holiday”. It’s the fact that the public treats it as a good thing.

 

Edd pressed his ear against the wall to listen better, only hearing a little more than before. They sounded happy. There was cheering, people singing the lyrics to an instrumental being played, and a marching band that was undoubtedly following behind some form of military arrangement. Tord was never one for traditional parades- military ones were far more common.

 

Edd hated everything about today.

 

From the glorification of the Red Army and its achievements, to the music which sounded stereotypically _communist._

 

But the worst of it all- today was on of the few days Tord would make a public appearance.

 

He’d pretend to be a decent person.

 

He’d pretend to be the leader they all wanted, no- _needed._

 

He’d pretend he isn’t responsible for the deaths of millions.

 

Of course, he’s accompanied by his Seconds and an unimaginable amount of security, but Edd swore to himself that, one day, he’d shoot the Red Leader down on that podium.

 

What would the public reaction be? Would they be shocked, confused, sad, angry, happy? Or maybe, they’d let Paul and Patryck take over, just like that, without seeing their opportunity. 

 

Wouldn’t that be a laugh.

 

Considering the countries “patriotism,” Edd wouldn’t doubt it for a moment. He sighed. “Hey, Frenchy- how well do you know this prison?“

 

The man whom Edd was talking to previously, laughed- although it was more spiteful than humorous. “First, don’t call me that. I have a name- I’m JaenLuc Michaud. Second; I’m a long-time prisoner here- so decent… Why?” 

 

Edd took a deep breath, unsure if he should share his proposition. He hesitated only for a moment.

 

“I’m Edd Gold, and I may have a plan to escape.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

Tom hated May the second. Not due to the spirit of the holiday, but rather just how _loud_ everything could get. There was so much noise: Marching bands, cheering, and the occasional sound of an artillery shot that you could feel reverberate through your bones. Tom had planned to stay home today, not really caring how unpatriotic it seemed. So of course, he had been assigned to go and blend in with the crowd while on duty- specifically to keep an eye out for any threats- ranging from brawls, terrorists, and would be assassins.

 

But the _noise_. Tom wasn’t even sure why the guards were wearing ear pieces- you can’t hear anything over the yelling, let alone the marching band.

 

Nothing ever happened at these, anyway. In fact, how Tord managed to get most of the world to be supportive of him was beyond Tom.

 

Didn’t the government just step down after they realized fighting was hopeless? He couldn’t remember.

 

That bothered him more than it should. Tom grabbed the attention of a woman walking by him with a tap to her arm, who soon turned to face him with a quizzical expression. “Excuse me- I hate to interrupt the festivities, but I’m afraid I don’t recall how Red Leader came to power in England. Would you be willing to refresh my memory?” It was painfully stuffy how Tom spoke, but it seemed she didn’t mind all that much, as her eyes soon lit up at the question.

 

“Ah, it’s no issue, Comrade! If I remember correctly, we asked to be annexed after the government went into hiding- giving our glorious leader the country for a greater-good! Lucky, too- my husband has really started cleaning up his act since he joined our fearless Red Army.” The way she spoke was tortuously cheery. Despite his confusion, Tom nodded his head and thanked her, watching as she continued on her way, humming along with the band that continued to trumpet through the streets. The thing is, Tom didn’t remember a single detail anything like that. There was only minute correlations between what he thought was the truth and she did.

 

How strange.

 

Either way, she seemed unnaturally patriotic- undoubtedly a communist before Tord even came to power. Perhaps she was skewing the truth?

 

Tom scanned the crowd for someone who looked less happy to be here. After a moment, he found the type he was searching for. A man was sitting on a nearby bench, looking exhausted and like he was having an awful time. Perfect! He casually ambled over to the man, sitting down next to him, who didn’t even seem to notice he was there.

 

After a moment of silence, Tom cleared his throat, finally grabbing the attention of the other. “You alright, sir?”

 

The disheveled man sighed, attempting to enthusiastically throw his arms up into the air and sound excited. “Yes. I’m having an amazing time here.”

 

Tom frowned slightly. “You don’t have to lie, you just don’t look all that happy.”

 

The other sighed once more as he slowly dragged his hand down his face. “No, I’m not. The only reason I’m here is because if I didn’t show up I’d get a damned demerit on my record- one more of those and I’m reassigned. I don’t want to lose my job. I love where I work…” He looked as if he were on the verge of crying.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, really. Hopefully everything clears up for you soon.”

 

The man just grunts bitterly.

 

Tom paused, wondering if he should just leave him alone…

 

Nah.

 

“I hate to ask, but do you happen to remember how Red Leader came to power in England?”

 

There was a seemingly tense pause between the two, where eventually Tom was unsure if the older man had heard him. Just as he was about to repeat himself, the other spoke, in a long drawn-out voice that held animosity. “Who knows. Everyone seems to have a different story. All I remember is my wife being killed by an RA solider. Of course, now I’m forced to live under the man indirectly responsible for her death. If I had a choice, I would have walked off the face of the Earth by now. Even if I tried I doubt I could. Chances are I’m being watched 24/7 due to my ‘unpatriotic acts,’ which automatically makes me suspicious.”

 

Tom was taken aback. “Oh, I-“

 

“Yeah, don’t. Everyone says the same thing. Just get on your way.”

 

Tom didn’t need to be told told twice. He quickly stood up, gave the other a nod of acknowledgment, and turned away into the far more enthusiastic crowd. He looked back at the man for a brief second, soon noticing two others approaching him. They were both dressed in Red Guard uniforms.

 

Tom felt his stomach sink. 

 

The taller of the two began talking with the man on the bench, who’s face slowly became more horrified as the Guardsmen continued speaking. Suddenly, the man stood up, starting to yell at the other. This didn’t sit well with the shorter of the duo, who was quick to kick the old man behind his knee- sending him to the ground- of which the Guard took the opportunity to place handcuffs around the man’s wrists and lead him away- accompanied by the cheers of onlookers. The small group quickly dispersed after the action was over, continuing to follow the parade.

 

Tom stood there- dumbstruck. _What just happened? Was it my fault? Did they see me-? Oh god he’s coming over here-_

 

The taller Guardsman made eye-contact with Tom, quickly walking over to him- said man being nearly paralyzed with fear. “Thomas Ridge.” His tone was cold in emotionless. “What were you doing speaking to a wanted man?”

 

It took a moment for him to find his voice. “I-I was unaware he was wanted.”

 

The imposing man threw him an unimpressed look. “That’s not what I asked. I want to know why you were speaking with him- what did you discuss?”

 

Anxiety began to creep up Tom’s spine. _Should I lie? It’s not as if I did something illegal… what if they’re suspicious of me? What if they-_

 

“Ridge.” A stern voice interrupted his thoughts. “Answer the question, _Lieutenant.“_

 

 _Okay, so this guy is above me in rank, great._ Tom shoved down his fears, masking his internal struggle with a blank expression he has learned to master over the years. His voice betrays him, however. “I-I was asking about how Red Leader came to power in Britain, Sir.” He heard a hum of disapproval come from his superior, but continued. “I found myself unable to recall details, so decided to ask around- hence how I started taking with him.”

 

“I see.” The Red Guardsman paused for a moment, as if taking a mental note- putting Tom more on edge. “And what did he say in response?”

 

Tom swallowed, hesitating. “Not much. He said he didn’t know and that everyone has a different story as to how it happened. The only thing he could recall is his wife being killed by someone in the RA, and he resents Red Leader for that.”

 

Without missing a beat the Guard replied. “Is there anything else?”

 

Tom paused, but ultimately shook his head with a no.

 

The Guardsman looked down at him with his continuous blank expression, that, just behind it, seemed to hold abhorrence. “Of course. If we do find any discrepancies between your explanation and his confession, however, there will be consequences, understood? If there’s more, I suggest you tell me now.”

 

The color drained from Tom’s face, and he could tell the other noticed. “Yes sir, I- there is more. He doesn't want to exist, and would no longer be as such if not for his suspicion that he was being monitored. I suppose that is true, then?”

 

The Guardsman remained silent, opting not to answer his question. “Thank you, Lieutenant Ridge, that will be all. Finish your assignment here and then report to your commanding officer. They will be made aware of your withholding information and proper authoritative measures will be taken.”

 

“…Of course, sir, my apologies. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Good. I suggest you stop poking your nose where it doesn’t belong, Ridge- you don’t know what may happen. Especially on May second. You are dismissed- glory to Red Leader.”

 

With the undeniable threat hanging in the air, Tom saluted his superior stiffly. “Glory to Red Leader, Sir.” As soon as possible he quickly walked in the other direction, feeling a weight lift off his chest as soon as he did so. _Never again, never again, never again-_ There was a sudden light tap on Tom’s shoulder, causing him to jump almost a mile in the air as he scrambled to get his bearings. It was the woman from before, who looked at him with a sly yet innocent smile. “What-“

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you there, Comrade.” She grinned at Tom, who was still trying to get his bearings after that ordeal. “But what was that whole thing about? I didn’t catch you as the type who gets into trouble- let alone with Captain Kulikowski!”

 

Tom sharply sucked in air through his teeth, wheezing out a sentence. “T-That was Captain Kulikowski???”

 

“Why of course!” She tilted her head to the side in slight confusion. “Did you not recognize him?”

 

Tom inhaled and quickly exhaled, attempting to push off all the stress that was just suddenly piled on him. “No- No I didn’t. I don’t keep up with many faces in the Red Guard; just names.”

 

She nodded. “Yes, I suppose that would be a lot to remember, wouldn’t it? Either way-“ She extended her hand in Tom’s direction. “I’m Charlotte, greetings!” A kindly expression crossed her face, putting Tom only slightly more at ease.

 

He shook her hand. “Tom.” 

 

“Well, Tom- since we’re comrades, would you be willing to come see Red Leaders speech with me?” Her grip on his hand tightened as she pulled him to her side.“I would normally go with my husband, but he’s off in Egypt at the moment, serving our glorious nation.”

 

Tom sighed and eventually shrugged. “I suppose so; I have to head over there anyway-”

 

“Great!” She swiftly started walking down the street as she dragged Thomas behind her, following the parade which would end in the aptly named (unlike the Russian one) _Red Square_. It only took a few minuets of walking before they arrived, neither saying a word along the way. Both were pat down before they could enter, but as soon as they could, they were greeted by large, lengthy towers that stretched up into the sky, casting imposing shadows on the maroon tiles of the common. One of the largest buildings was the _new_ pride of England- a rebuilt clock tower named Great Red- modeled after Elizabeth Tower; which had been destroyed during the war. A large crowd was beginning to form as it was nearing 2PM, the time of which Red Leader would speak to the public directly- a rare occasion. A large group of armed Red Guardsmen were lined up on an elevated platform in an organized fashion- not a single one looking out of place. Tom could see almost a dozen more scattered about the square with rifles, prepared to put someone down if need be. One was Captain Kulikowski. Truthfully, everything here was a marvel to behold; from the architecture to organization of the event- Tom had to admit he was impressed and a little mad at himself for not visiting Red Square sooner.

 

He looked over to Charlotte, who seemed enraptured just being here. With how excited the crowd was, one could almost think that the man who’ll appear on stage can do and has done no wrong!

 

 _Almost_. Tom knew better.

 

“Tell me, are you a communist, Charlotte?”

 

She seemed taken aback for a moment, not expecting the question while she was lost in her thoughts.”Why of course- aren’t you-?”

 

A loud reverberating ring bellowed through the square, followed be another of similar volume. It was finally two. Tom felt trepidation build in his stomach as the crowd respectfully fell silent- including Charlotte.

 

The Red Guardsmen suddenly straightened their already board-like posture even further, quickly bringing their hands to their foreheads in a salute while swiftly moving their guns to the right side of their torso, holding it firmly against themselves. The crowd remained quiet. The doors to buildings opposite each other suddenly opened in unison. Two men smoothly marched out of the structures, walking swiftly to the stage and up the stairs that lead to it. When they stopped their pace, both were standing a few feet behind a podium, hands folded neatly behind their backs. It was the Generals, Tord’s seconds; Paul and Patryck. While he’s only had the opportunity to meet with the former in person, Tom still recognized the other. Both could be found memorialized as statues around the city, usually depicted “leading the world revolution”, just a few steps behind Tord. He wondered if they ever minded playing second fiddle.

 

The crowd silently saluted the deemed national heroes. 

 

They both nodded in acknowledgment, expressions unchanging.

 

It only took another moment for the _esteemed_ Red Leader to make his arrival. He practically ambled onto the stage yet somehow still managed to seem authoritative- most likely helped by the thunderous applause that soon followed his appearance.

 

That’s not what Tom was focused on, however.

 

To say Tord looked different was an understatement. Yes, it had only been a few months since Tom had last seem him in person, and a few _hours_ since he appeared on TV- but this- this was surprising. His traditional blue overcoat was with covered with an assortment of medals and pins, each of varying importance yet proudly displayed. His hair still featured his iconic “horns”, but they were much more organized and intentional looking. The deep scars littering his face remained- guess there wasn’t enough makeup to fix that. Tom inwardly chuckled. He still had that eye patch on, though, and dark ebony gloves covered both his hands. What surprised Tom the most, however, was the fact he took off the red hoodie he would always wear underneath that military jacket of his. In it’s place was a dark turtle neck the fell just below the half-way point of his throat.

 

How strange.

 

After the applause died down, Tord didn’t hesitate to take his place upon the podium.

 

Charlotte looked to Tom with pure rapture in her eyes, only slightly dampened when she realized he didn’t look the same in the slightest. In fact, there was a scowl plastered to his face.

 

“Bastard.” Tom mumbled.

 

Charlotte’s expression soon turned from joyous to horrified in the blink of an eye. “Tom, what are you-?”

 

Her question was soon cut off by the bellowing voice of Red Leader from the stage and speakers near by. It drew her attention enough to rip her away from her train of thought. Tom, however, just continued to frown, something of which kept resulting in side-glances from others around him. So far everything was pretty straight forward. The speech began with a greeting and Tord saying he hoped they enjoyed the celebration; which resulted in yet another round of applause- because of course it did. Tom hated this already. Tord continued talking: about the struggles they still faced, even as a unified nation, the recent victories of the _glorious_ Red Army, the state of government affairs, thanks for their continued faith in him as a leader- but there was _one thing_ that really stood out to Tom.

 

“Despite the number of challenges we have overcome together, many struggles remain that we still must push through.” You could practically _hear_ the Leninists influence in Tord’s voice. “One of these struggles cannot be destroyed by the Red Guard, nor inherently disappear: The threat of those who wish to shatter our beautiful country and its ideals.” He paused for a moment, waiting for the displeased yells of the people below to subside. “There will always be enemies of the people who wish to return to an exploitive capitalist society, filled with a detest for others. Comrades- these terrorists must not be allowed to prevail. Your help is needed to ensure the security of our nation. They could be anyone; family, neighbors- even those you trust may be plotting to topple our government.” There was a worried murmur, something Tord addressed immediately. “Fear not, however. If we all work together as we have before and report those that go against our ideals- their resistance to our authority will shatter. Our nation may last indefinitely. We _will not_ tolerate enemies within our borders, yes?”

 

There was an enthusiastic yell from the crowd, some even shouting “never!” in response as they raised their fists. Charlotte slowly turned to glance at Tom, eyebrows quickly knitting together and a concerned look plastering her face at his unimpressed expression. Her words were blunt but careful. “...You’re not an enemy go the people, are you, Tom?”

 

A lump formed in his throat. _Was he? It’s not as if he agreed with anything Tord did… Sure, he doesn’t like the government, but would be be willing to risk his life to bring it down? He was chatting with a supposed wanted man less then an hour ago… What if he was?_

 

Tom quietly wheezed out a no.

 

Charlotte didn’t look reassured in the slightest- more so due to his hesitation. “You are, aren’t you?” Her voice was a combination of icy cold an fearful.

 

“No- Charlotte, I don’t-“

 

She suddenly brought up her hand and pointed a finger at him, eyes pulled into a harsh glare. “Traitor, Traitor-! Enemy to the people!”

 

Tom felt all the feeling drain from his body. Those who had seen him scowling during the speech soon joined in, chanting and pointing themselves. Mob-mentality took over, and within moments, everyone had their eyes on Tom. The commotion soon over took the crowd, and two Red Guardsmen grabbed Tom by his forearms and placed handcuffs around his wrists. All this happened in seconds, and Tom was having a hard time processing it, his brain finally catching up as he began to struggle in the grips of the two women who had apprehended him. “I-I didn’t do anything!” He yelled out.

 

“What is the commotion!?” Tord bellowed, voice echoing through the square, silencing the crowd immediately. It only took a brief moment before Tom was lead up on stage for all to see, including his “leader”.

 

There was a pause where no one said a word.

 

“…Oh, it’s _you._ I should of expected something like this.” The Dictator sighed in annoyance. “What is it you did this time, Thomas?”

 

That pushed Tom over the edge. “Me- _Me!? I_ did nothing! Everyone thinks I’m a traitor just because I hate hearing your damned voice!”

 

A gasp resounded through the crowd, earning them a snarky “Oh shut up,” from the Brit.

 

Tord chuckled. “Well, you’re not exactly helping your case, now are you?” He leaned down close to Tom, whispering his next statement so only the other could hear it. “These people will believe whatever I tell them, Thomas. You have no hope of winning here. You should’ve just stayed in the background.”

 

Tord suddenly stood up, waving someone who Tom couldn’t see over. “ _Captain Kulikowski-_ do what you will with this traitor. Just make sure he’s not going to be an issue ever again.”

 

The Captain saluted and took Tom from the custody of the two Guardsmen who had originally arrested him- whom of which quickly returned to their stations.

 

“I warned you, _Lieutenant.”_ Kulikowski mumbled darkly _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand that's the end of that :V
> 
> I stole JaenLuc's last name from my cousin, who's is a Michaud- only French last name I know and I couldn't be bothered to google crap
> 
> I really hate adding oc's into things, but they were kind of important to the plot here and relativly minor characters  
> Hope that didn't bother people too much
> 
> Anyway!  
> It's been a good run  
> Hope y'all have a lovely day 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @Pilocene

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about this yet, so tell me what you think I guess. It'll get better, I promise. I've gotten much better at writing since when most of that chapter was written, so, aaaaa.


End file.
